INT Trail Angels
List of trail angels in Hebrew http://shvil.wikia.com/wiki/Water_in_the_Negev Water and food in the Negev desert Dear hikers, Trail angels are good people along the Israel National Trail (INT) who open their hearts and their homes for hikers on the INT, free of charge. There are some places that charge low prices for INT hikers. You will be staying at private homes, rooms in Kibbutzim, or sleep in the back or front lawn in your sleeping bag. In most places you can take a shower use the rest rooms, sometimes use the interent and occasionally cook your dinner inside the house. In some places you can have breakfast for a low fee. It is neccessary to contact each trail angel at least 48 hours prior to arrival. Please do not show at their door without calling If you need to cancel your arrival please call the trail angel as soon as possible. Some trail angels observe the Shabbat (Saturday)and Jewish Holidays, they are identified on the list as SHO. In such cases we kindly ask you to arrive on Friday at least 1 hour before sunset and to stay until after sunset on Saturday. Please ask when contacting the trail angels. Do not call places where the Shabbat and Jewish holidays are observed, between: Friday 1 hour before sunset to Saturday 1 hour after sunset. The same rules apply to Jewish holidays: Rosh Hashana (the Jewish new year), Yom Kippur, Sukkot, Passover, and Shavuot. Please arrive and leave at a reasonable time of the day. On the morning of your departure please clean the room and leave it in a proper condition. Most trail angels are not charging for the stay but they do have to maintain the place. It is common, not required, to leave a gratuity of NIS 20 per person or more when you leave. In the desert there are several water caching and pickup service providers, this service is not free of charge. The list of trail angels is continously updated. At the bottom of the list we've listed a number of relatively low cost accommmodations, field schools and hostels along the trail. Enjoy the hike on the INT Trail Passport Places where you can get a stamp in the passport are identified in the list. The passport can be obtained at the following places: *The SPNI offices in Tel Aviv. tel - 036388719 Naomi, or by mail: shvil@spni.org.il *Trail head in Kibbutz Dan - Beit Ussishkin *Zammy - trail angel in Isfiya *Mitzpe Ramon field school tel.: 08-6588615 *Trail head in Eilat - field school tel: 08-6372021 List of Trail Angels from North to South Updated on: September 26, 2010 "SHO" - S'habbat ('S'aturday) and '''H'olidays 'O'bserved From Kibbutz Dan to Tel Aviv *'''Beit Ussishkin - Trailhead in kibbutz Dan- Stamp *'Kibbutz Dan' - Ohad Zeevi - 050-8217170 *'Kfar Yuval' **5 people max. contact Efrat - 052-8634680 **Ayelet and Gal (in summer sleep on the lawn) - 054-5945717 *'Mishkenot Haroim' - Refill water, if empty notify Hananiya. Goat cheese available - Hananiya 0505272422 *'Ramot Naftali' ** A room for thru hikers. Contact Agmon 0544758494 /0544340212 or Shimon 0507379218. Also Yaron: 050-5369636 **Meirav and Simon Osher - 0507379218/ Sleep on the lawn *'Migdal' - Supermarket on the trail. Sleep in your tent. Open until 01:00 a.m. In summer open 24 hours. *'Kfar Hitim' ** 04-6793752 - Daniel and Judit Ravel ** Simon and Michal - 054-4320404 *'Kinneret' - 0522479057 Miki *'Kibbutz Kinneret' - Rob Roy canoes - sleep on the lawn. Please call before 16:00 052-2413176 *'Kfar Kish' ** Yuval and Einat 050-2225135, 050-6589523 ** Nahum Bucharis SHO - 04-6765081 052-3765579 *'Kfar Tavor' ** - D'vir family 054-2474784 ** Yafa and Amiram - Simon Kfir 050-5462292 Yafa, 054-6746129 Amiram ** Michal 052-5111240 or Eyal - 052-7587855 *'Nazareth Illit' - (Not free) Mazal 052-3455514 *'Hoshaya' ** Tali - SHO 054-7545012 ** Aliza - SHO 054-3133746 **Yaacov - SHO 050-6283079 **Menahem - SHO - Large tent 054-3000788 *'Zippori' ** 057-7762105 Sleep on the lawn ** Resh Lakish olive produce - Sleep in their yard, shower - 052-8454662, 04-6465021 * Giv'at Ela off trail. Will pickup from the trail. 054-2021725 Orly and Gadi *'Alon Hagalil' ** Mosh 050-7266966 ** Camping site for thru hikers only - 0508242444, 04-9869888 ** 1 mile from the trail. Will pick up and drop off. Two rooms with a bath , kitchenette and rest rooms. Noam -tel 0542171951 ** Dikstro family - Up to 3 people 04-9861247 , 0547776282 *'Shimshit' - Pickup from the trail available. 052-3747564 Efrat * Alonei Aba - Moti 052-6464909 *'Harduf' **Michal and Yonatan - 0546735323 0546734369 **Eco center - NIS 30 Re'i 0523242798 *'Tahanat Hanezirim' - private camping site 052-4802786 *'Nofit' - On the trail. sleep on the lawn. Internet, shower, laundry . Baruch or Siniya 04-9930124 or 050-5231385 *'Kibbutz Yagur' - A room for hikers, (but not always). Nitzan 054-5618291 - *'Isfiya' **Zammy on the trail. Stamp - 0522791953 **Tali and Yuval 054-7242842 **Gilad - 050-7826073 ** Michal - 0547560479 *'Haifa' - Off trail Asaf and Yael 050-7939644 *'Nir Etzion' **Daphna & Meir SHO 0505923746 **Nehemia and Ada Rassel SHO 0505738324, 0506765841, *'Ein Hod' **SHO - Hed Shmueli , 049842339 , 0505252778 **Wright Family, up to 3 ppl in a straw hut, hot shower, laundry, food, 049840136, 054-2162836 *'Zikhron Yaacov' **Raicher family - 04-6291343 0505707310 ** Witler family - pickup available.04-6293060 if not at home call Michal 0525285435 *'Benyamina' **Yoni /Shiri 077-7570747 054-5723600 ** Kobi - SHO 0542800971 *'Beit Hananiya' - Sleep on the lawn must coordinate with Doron - 0507200296 *'Gisr A-Zarka' - Fishermen's village Nadav 052-5662423 Mussa 052-6360082 *'Caesarea' - For thru hikers only. Yafe family - 04-6260320, 050-8455220 *'Giv'at Olga' **Ido - Near the beach - 050-2056285 **Lizi - 3 minutes from the beach - 052-8535566 *'Hadera' **Bar and Matan Messika - 0505974092 ,0545646825 , 046338795 **A room for 3-4 hikers. Contact: Noam or Noa 04-6208899, 052-3796636, 054-4990431 *'Farm in Hadera forest' - 052-8350976 You can stay for more than 1 night in return for work on the farm. *'Mikhmoret' - Hot shower, laundry, food, close to the sea, internet. Michal 0524202412. *'Aviha'il' - Hermon family 09-8616095, 057-8170289/ 15 minutes from the INT * Netanya - Asaf 054-5885260 *'Even Yehuda' - Uri 0524001050 Internet access, shower, pickup and drop off at Poleg * Udim - Pickup and drop off at Poleg. Timna 052-5100732 *'Kibbutz Shefaim' **Sivan / Yosef - Internet, grocery store, laundry possible too - 052-6033660 ** Noam and Alona - 054-6605354 *'Rishpon' - Nakhshon - 0542440655 *'Ramat Hasharon' - Yaron Green - 052-8239553 From Tel Aviv to Eilat *'Tel Aviv' - 5 minutes walking from the trail. Maya and Lahav Kushpan. Please send an SMS - 054-7889909 *'Yaffo' - Closed in July and August 03-6823284, Shaked 054-5959117 *'Hagor' - (close to Afek park)- Elad 054-4753369, 054-2432904 *'Hod Hasharon' ** 2 km from the trail up to 3 hikers. Har'el - 0546822323 ** 1 km from trail 050-6617118 Arad *'Kfar Sirkin' - Tami and Ya'ir Koren 03-9327631, 052-8776814 *'Mazor' - Ronit & Dani Pearl stamp - 0524-371780, 03-9320623 *'Magshimim' - Oren 052-3689724 *'Shoham' ** Nahmani family - A room for 2 hikers. 10 minutes from the trail. 054-5477291 / 03-9772992 ** Halperin family - SHO - Not on Saturdays - 0523586565 ** Yehuda Gefen - SHO - Not on Saturdays - 052-4205394 ** Orshade - In the industrial zone near the INT - take a shower and rest during office hours 08:00-17:30 Yosi - 052-2501886 *'Modi'in' - Shay - 050-5764646 Noa - 050-2157442 2-3 people *'Macabim-Reut' - Pickup and drop off available. Sarah - 054-2311676 Matan - 054-8065370 *'Sha'alavim' - SHO - but you can arrive on Saturday too - Yael 050-7406890 *'Latrun' (Yad Binyamin) - SHO, not os Saturdays. Eliav Ziv, 057-8128540, Vered - 054-256-5515 *'Ma'ale Hahamisha' - Contact person: Shalom - 052-3840050 *'Zora' - On route 38 from Messilat Zion and from Azeka junction - Michal 052-5678785 *'Shoresh' - SHO - Moshe and Rita - 02-5332216 , 054-2224491 *'Kibbutz Tzuba' Stamp - Terez - 054-5637775 ,Bini - 054-5637641 , Karmit - 054-5637106 Internet, washer, dryer, kitchenette, grocery store open to 19:00 Saturdays 10-13. Max. capacity 6 people. *'Mevasseret Zion' - 3 km off trail from the Sataf ** Alon - When possible will pickup from the Sataf - 0528636590 ** Ran - When possible will pickup from the Sataf - 050-9501616 *'Sataf' - Coffee shop - restrooms, water and stamp *'Even Sapir' - Amir Baumfeld - 02-6429289 *'Tzur Hadassa' **Avi - 02-5340883 ** Eran and Esti - 050-6217852 * Sarigim Li-On - 029999087 / 0523260401 *'Agur' - 2 km off trail - Shimon Lev - 02-9916059 , 0544716822 *'Beit Guvrin' - 0546522343 Yanai, 0544855243 Nimrod *'Philip farm' - 2 km off trail - small camping site, restrooms and shower. Buy a breakfast from the farm's store 050-4758787 * Kibbutz Dvir - A room for up to 6 hikers, NIS 10/person. Grocery store. Ilana Levin 052-8105316 *'Kibbutz Lahav' - Stamp. Two rooms for hikers, 6 or more beds. Hot shower, refrigerator, coffee. Grocery store in the kibbutz. Avi Navon - 050-5474749 *'Sansana' - No need to contact prior to arrival. At the gate ask where is "Mit'ham Sofer" *'Kibbutz Kramim' - Sleep on the lawn, take a shower. Efrat - 0522536220 *'Meitar' ** Dana 052-3749838 / 052-4639232 Uri. Please do not call after 20:00 **Nir - 054-6245982, a bed, a room, or optional sleeping on the balcony, hot shower, toilets and internet ** Boaz - 052-6154072 *'Forester's house' - Yatir forest - Room, shower and coffee *'Kibbutz Amasa' - A Room for hikers , 089555750 *'Tel Arad' - Rest rooms, refill water. *'Arad' **Yafit - 0542523773 ** Dov Punio - 052-4666056 ** Large bedouin tent: heating, shower - Arie 054-4649258 Lea 054-4726825 *'Dimona' - The students' residence - Boaz 0544386 *'Yerooham' **The students' residence - Shira 054-4472288 Ron 054-7272988 ** David - 0524789519 SHO *'Midreshet Ben Gurion' ** Arthur - Stay at his place (free of charge) - 052-3920891 ** Yaniv: beds, shower, laundry, internet (free of charge) - 050-7608753 *'Geve Hava' (night camp sp19) - Pickup and drop off, water supply (not free of charge) - Suleiman''' 050-7251129 *'Mizpe Ramon' - Harari family - SHO - 0777005341 / 0527204614 . *'Ein Yahav' map J - Amit Reis 0522-919333 *'Sapir' ** Ayelet Haziz - 052-3666800 ** Moshe - SHO - 054-5458770 *'Zofar' **Eliyahu - 0523666099 ** Tal family - 0524260842 *'Shizafon Neot Smadar' Room for hikers on weekdays only 08-6358111 *'Shaharut' -''' Camel riders nomads camp''' Free camping, 1.5 km north of Shaharut. Einat: 052-8376332, Amir: 052-3351357 *'Samar' - Natalie and Lorent 052-4562357 *'Timna Park' - Stamp at the gate. Over night stay * Be'er Ora Will buy water and food (you pay the cost) Zohar - 052-5664107 *'Eilat' **The Shelter - First night free for thru hikers only based upon availability 086332868 ** Liran 052-8222772 **Oded Uman - logistical support water, food etc. 050-6704760 **Victor - taxi from and to Shehoret Canyon and Mt. Yehoram. Will bring water and food too. Reasonable prices. (4X4 too) 0522797752 List of low cost accommodations *'Kibbutz Dan' - Stamp at Beit Ussishkin Camp on the lawn-NIS 25. Shower- NIS 15. Contact: Yanai Shaham 050-7206247 *'Dishon' **Rachel NIS 30 - 0502695805 ** Camping site NIS 30. Thru hikers NIS 25. Hot shower. Reuven Hirsh 050-224-6166, 04-690-2733. *'Yir'on' - A room for hikers NIS 10. 0547768364 Shlomi *'Meron' - SHO - Bed and shower in large tents (NIS 45-85) Uriel 0544780712 *'Yavne'el' ** 3 km northwest of Eilot observation point in a farm above Yavne'el bed and shower. NIS 10 Uzi 0507370880 **Camping site NIS 35/person 3 km off trail 050-5277345 *'Kfar Kish' - Shemesh family - Private camping site and shower NIS 25/person 050-6589523 050-2225135 *'Nazareth' - Stamp. Fauzi Azar Inn NIS 70 - 054-4322328 *'Caesarea' - NIS 30 054-7214132 *'Hadera' - Lizi - NIS 50. 052-8535566 *'Beit Nehemia' - NIS 10 set your tent or in your sleeping bag - Nadav 050-2787180, 03-9711291 *'Kibbutz Netiv-ha-Lamed-Heh' - Vertigo - Bed and shower in return for work. - 029900235 *'Arad' - Avital and Alon Aharoni NIS 50 artists' quarter- 0544396824 * Mizpe Ramon ** Adama - Inscence road quarter (NIS 60) - 08-6595190 ** Tzel Midbar (10% reduction) - 08-6586229 *'Be'erot Khan' Inside the Ramon crater. Stay for a reduced price- meals and shower available - 08-6586713 . It is recommended to make a reservation during holidays. *'Zofar' Inscence Road Khan - reduced price for INT hikers 0523666476 *'Paran' - Aviran Khan. Pick up and drop off too. Reduced price on week days 052-3868938 *'Shitim' (www.desertashram.co.il) Camping site NIS 25 for INT hikers 052-3824617 *'Shaharut ' **A room NIS 80-100/person. (1-6 people). Shower, mattresses, kitchenette. Food for an additional cost. Contact:Einat 052-8376332 **Camel rider nomads camp - 1.5 km north of Shaharut, NIS 30 Large tent, meals (extra cost), shower & toilet, a mobile camp to assist you, logistics & support, Einat 052-8376332, Amir 052-3351357 *'Elifaz' Sleep in a large tent, shower, rest rooms NIS 30 08-6356230/052-3688384. ILH Israel Hostels Low price hostels. / Nimrod (Mt. Hermon), Tiberias, Nazareth, Jerusalem, Mitzpe Ramon, Paran, Eilat. Book on line at: http://www.hostels-israel.com At field school hostels along the INT you can stay for NIS 50/night based on availability of a bed. It is not possible to make a reservation since this rate is available only on the night of arrival. You will sleep in a room of 4-10 beds. Stamp your passport at all the locations below. Below is a list of hostels along the INT *Mt. Meron - 04-6980022 *Tavor - 04-6766250 *Mizpe Ramon - 08-6588615/6 *Eilat - 08-6372021. Only for thru hikers who complete the hike in Eilat IYHA Israel Youth Hostels Association IYHA provides a discount for holders of IYHF card and hikers who present the INT guide receive a $1.5 discount off the official lodging price. IYHA hostels are located at the following places near the trail: Tel Hai, Safed, Ginosar, Poriya, Tel Aviv, Arad, Mizpe Ramon, Eilat. For reservations call: 1-599-519-511 or visit http://www.iyha.org.il/eng/ Water caching trips in the desert Water caching service in the desert, share a ride too, not free of charge *'Haim Berger' - 054-5343797 E-mail: Bergerh@bgu.ac.il *'Idan Weitzmann' - 052-4626239, E-mail: idanw321@gmail.com * Muhamad Zanon - Yerooham - 050-5278128 *'Alon Oron' - 052-5516029 E-mail: alon.oron@gmail.com *'Amir Gadnaor' - Shaharut - gadnaor@zahav.net.il 052-3351357 Pick up and drop off service in the desert *'Yerooham' - Transfer of luggage, water drop off service, logistical support, pickup and drop off between Arad to Eilat 050-5278128, 054-4761761 *'Midreshet Ben Gurion' - Arthur provides pickup and drop off service 052-3920891 *'Geled night camp' Itzik Maoz will drop off water at Geled night camp sp15 052-3666453 *'Shaharut - camel riders nomads camp' Amir Gadnaor - 052-3351357 / EInat 052-8375332, buying food, water supply, pick up & drop off, logistical support 4x4 our mobile camp we'll be very happy to hoset you any where on the trail with food, shelter, toilet & shower - group guiding & asistance *'Eilat' - Mori will cache water in the area of Eilat NIS 150-200/cache 057-7370101 morichen@zahav.net.il Taxi service in the desert Always ask to turn on the meter. Fixed price rides are more expensive *'Arad' - Eli Levi 052-2889579 08-9953791 *'Dimona' - Uzi - 052-3557105, Yosi - 050-6435420 *'Mizpe Ramon' - Tuba - 052-6500666 *'Eilat' - Victor - 0522797752 קטגוריה:שביל ישראל קטגוריה:ערכים מתורגמים